Bread
Bread is the main food item in Breadwinners. It comes in very different variations. There are at least 57 different kinds of known breads, that had already been introduced. Bread Types {| class="article-table article-table-selected" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" |+ ! scope="col" | Picture ! scope="col" | Name ! scope="col" | Appearance ! scope="col" | Special Features |- | | Normal Bread | A simple loaf of bread. | None. But delicious. |- | | Huckleberry Spaghetti | A blue loaf of bread with Huckleberries on top and Spaghetti in the midd cold. Usually found on the ceiling in the Bread Mines |- | | 47 Grain | Looks similar to plain bread except covered in seeds. Also has a 47 made of what looks like seeds on the front. | |- | | Tuxedo Bread | A loaf of bread that wears a Tuxedo and sports a Top Hat. | Also known as Fancy Bread. |- | | Love Loaf | A pink loaf of bread with a red heart in the middle. | When someone eats it, they will fall in love with the first thing they see. |- | | Jelly Filled Alfalfa | A dark loaf of bread that has jelly in the middle. | The jelly may be strawberry flavored. |- | | Rainbow Confetti | A red, yellow, green, and blue loaf with a tiny rainbow in the front, and confetti on top. | Made with real rainbows that makes Buhdeuce throw up. |- | | Clammy Brioche | A loaf with clam shells and pearls in it. | May taste fishy and crunchy. |- | | Toast | | Very crunchy. Can be made with the Magic Toaster. |- | | Holey Wheat | A darker shade of bread that has holes in it. | The bread equivalent to Swiss Cheese. |- | | Chronic Moldy Bread | A loaf of bread that has been infected by Chronic Mold | Makes other breads disgusting and moldy. |- | | Exploding Barley Bread | A loaf of bread with cartoon bombs sticking out of it. | When thrown, it explodes. |- | | Candy Corn Carb | A loaf of bread with candy corn sticking out of the top and a large candy corn in the front. | |- | | Lumpernickel | A brown loaf of bread with lumps full of what looks like chocolate in it. | |- | | Crystal Crust | A large piece of crystal in the shape of a slice of bread. | Reflective surface. |- | | Bubblegum Rye | A brown loaf of bread with a piece of chewed bubblegum in it. It has sprinkles on the top. | |- | | Minty Good Bread | A teal slice of bread with a mint leaf on it. | It makes your breath minty fresh. The only solution to Stank breath. |- | | Oily Oat Bread | A loaf of bread with black oil covering it and spilling out. | Can spew oil when squeezed. |- | | Super Rancid Bean Bread | A green loaf of bread with baked beans on the top and a can of beans in the middle. | Makes your farts aggressive and smell horrible. |- | | Stank Bread | A brown loaf of bread with mold. It also has flies and worms in it. | Makes your breath stink. If not cured, your beak will fall out. Only cure is Minty Good Bread. |- | | Moldy Bread | The first step and ingredient to Stank Bread. | Rotten and aged. |- | | Emerald Loaf | A green loaf of bread with an emerald sticking out. The first known living loaf. | Eats any thing that is green. When it eats itself, it turns into an emerald. |- | | Prune Bread | A pale loaf of bread with prunes in it. | |- | | Candy Cane Multigrain | A loaf of bread with red and white stripes and has candy canes sticking out. | |- | | Bouncy Bread | A loaf of bread with tennis balls and basket balls in it. | Very bouncy and hard to contain. |- | | Fabergé Egg Bread | A red loaf of bread witha golden diamond pattern and 5 fabergé eggs sticking out. | Must be contained with caution. |- | | Splat Bread | A loaf of bread that is filled with a messy slop. | Messy and very fragile. When dropped, it explodes slop. |- | | Fajita Bread | A red loaf of bread the form of a spicy fajita burrito; complete with tortilla. | So hot, it burns flesh when not wearing gloves. Has its own heat wave. |- | | Switcheroo Bread | A rare loaf of bread with its crust on the inside and vice versa. | When shared, consumers will swap bodies. Only cure is eating another loaf. If not done before sundown, the effects will be permanent. |- | | Barly Brick Bread | A loaf of bread made of red bricks | Hard, and heavy |- | | Honey Bread | A loaf of bread with honeycombs on top and a hive in the middle. It also oozes honey from the top. | Spews angry bees when handled roughly. |- | | Snails on Kale Bread | A loaf of bread covered and filled with kale leaves and snails on top. | Any other bread can be confused with it when sneezed on. |- | | Sparklenickle Bread | A brown loaf of bread that has nickels on each of its faces. | |- | | Zucchini Fettuccine Meataballarini Bread | A normal loaf of bread with fettuccine, zucchini, and two meatballs, all fused to the front to look like a face. | Extremely rare. Prone to blemishes. |- | | Hot Tamale Tornado Bread | A loaf of bread with a Mexican design on the bottom and hot peppers on the top, front, and back. | When several loaves are combined, they create a torpedo which launches. |- | | Quazy Mane Whole Grain | A loaf of bread with blonde hair on the top and front. | Makes your hair grow the more you eat it. |- | | Truffle Ruffle Fluffle Bread | A brown loaf of bread filled with feathers in the middle with 3 tiny truffles on top. | Makes you cough up feathers if eaten too fast. |- | | Spicy Dynamite Bread | A loaf of bread with dynamite in the middle and a timer on top. | Will explode on any sudden impact. Takes exactly 1 minute to explode. |- | | Irresisibly Cravable Bread | A green loaf of bread with a tiny bread symbol in the middle. Formed when yeast of irresistability is used in excess. | Turns the consumer into a bread craving zombie. |- | | Antidote Loaf | A blue loaf of bread with an antidote vial in the middle. | Cures all side effects of bread. |- | | Pumper Nectar Flower Bread | A purple loaf of bread with 3 flowers on top and filled with pure nectar. | Makes the ultimate butterfly bait. |- | | Yeasterday Bread | A loaf of bread with an hourglass on top and a clock in the middle. | Sends you back in time 1 day for each full loaf eaten. |- | | Uni-Corn Bread | A lavender loaf of bread with a rainbow mane, hooves, a horn, and a rainbow horseshoe in the front | Turns you into a unicorn |- | | Peppernickle Bread | A slightly dark loaf of bread with a full pepper shaker in the front and a pile of pepper on top with 3 nickles sticking out. | |- | | Hot Dog Bread | A loaf of bread with a crevice in the middle with a hot dog in it. | |- | | Mustard Loaf | A loaf of bread with a squiggly of mustard on the top and a dot of mustard in the middle. | Squirts outs mustard. Squirts neater with a nozzle. |- | | Luau Loaf | A bright loaf of bread with flowers in it. | |- | | Puffernickle Bread | A small, round loaf of bread filled with air. | Makes you bloat up. |- | | Bravery Bread | A normal and grey loaf with blond hair and a ragged quilt. | Makes you overcome all fears. (Make sure to take the kilt off before you eat it, or you'll throw it back up). |- | Tissuebread.jpg image.jpg|Brave Bread|link=Bravery Bread | Tissue Bread | A blue speckled bread with a slot on top. | Dispenses tissues. |- | Hi bad baby.jpg | Teddy Bread | A loaf of bread shaped and colored like a teddy bear. | Was also the root of the Bread Maker and Lava Mole's rivalry |- | | Triple Chocolate Dunce Bread | A chocolate loaf of bread with 3 chocolates on the front. | When eaten, it causes you to turn from being smart, to a complete crumskull |- | | Diamond rye bread | Beard with diamonds all over it | Shiney diamonds |- | | Powernap Bread | Normal with a blanket and pillow on top | When eaten the eater sleep for a numerous ( how much you've eaten) time |- | | Popcorn Bread | Bread with popcorn on it |- | | Black Hole Bread | Bread that looks outer space with a black hole in the middle | Open a big black hole |- | | Dark Rye | Black bread that has bones on the top and sides | Turns you into a bad person. Category:Objects Category:Browse Category:Bread Category:Food Category:Breadwinners Category:Loafs Category:Explosive Clothes??!!....?!. Category:Grains Category:No Pizzawinners Category:Pizzawinner Category:List of bread Category:Lists Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Monsters Category:Hard candy bread Category:Birthday bread